Valentine Surprise
by BrucasLinserideLove
Summary: Valentine's Day with Brucas…& a little surprise


**Valentine Surprise**

Summary: Valentine's Day with Brucas…&amp; a little surprise

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill &amp; am not affiliated with Mark in anyway

Happy Valentine's Day everyone! just a cute little one shot with our favorite couple

* * *

"Brooke? I'm home," Lucas called as he walked into the house, two dozen red roses in his hand. He couldn't wait to spend the evening with Brooke; this was their first Valentine's Day as husband and wife.

As he walked further into the house, he put the flowers down on the counter. He could smell something burning and quickly ran to the oven just as the smoke detectors started going off. Turning off the appliance he shook his head, as Brooke came running out of the bed room, half dressed, in jeans and a bra, hair half curled. "Urrg," Brooke grunted in frustration, "I was trying to make you a nice dinner, I'm such a bad house wife."

"Hey," Lucas said grabbing her waist, bringing her into him, "I didn't marry you for your cooking skills. I love you. Especially when you walk around in stuff like this," he laughed looking her up and down.

Linking her arms around Lucas's neck her giggled, "Oh really?" she replied placing a soft kiss on his lips.

"Oh yeah," he answered kissing down her jaw onto her neck.

"Ok, ok," Brooke said pushing him back a little, save that for later Mr. Scott, right now we need to figure out a new menu. Or you do, I am going to go change and finish doing my hair." With that Brooke was off to their room, leaving Lucas looking after her.

Picking up the flowers off the counter, he filled a vase and put them in water. Opening the drawer in the counter he pulled put a stack of menu's, deciding on Chinese. Already knowing what his wife would want, he called in the order and put money on the counter for the delivery.

Brooke walked out of the room in a red and pink button up top, her hair in waves. Seeing the flowers on the counter she smiled and leaned in to smell them before walking over to Lucas. He was sitting on the couch, feet propped up on the coffee table, remote in his hand as he watched the NBA highlight reel. "Thank you for the flowers," she said kissing his cheek and leaning into him.

"You're welcome," he replied kissing her forehead, wrapping an arm around her. "I ordered some food, should be here in about a half hour." Leaning foreword he grabbed the stack of movies he pulled out, handing them to his wife. "I figured we could watch one of these."

"My Bloody Valentine? Seriously?" Lucas just shrugged his shoulders as Brooke shook her head tossing the movie back on the table. The rest of the movies were romance movies or romantic comedies, finally agreeing on Wedding Crashers, thinking it was a good mix of light-hearted comedy and romance.

* * *

When they heard the doorbell, Lucas paused the movie and got up to get the food. Brooke moved into the kitchen, pulling out plates and glasses. "Ready to eat?" Luke asked placing the food on the counter and going through the bag. He turned, taking out a bottle of champagne from the fridge and two glasses. "Not that it really goes with Chinese, but I figured with it being our first real Valentine's Day, we should celebrate," he smiled kissing her shoulder.

"You know what I'm good," Brooke replied opting for a bottle of water and receiving a strange look from her husband. "Honey I love you for wanting this to be special, but I just feel like water."

"Alright, we'll save this for later then." She smiled and nodded taking a bite of her noodles. "How's the new line been doing?" he asked putting the bottle back and taking a bite of his own food.

"Really good. That's the best part about holidays, ever needs gifts," she laughed, "plus I can do themed designs and displays in the store, they sell like crazy. How's the new book coming?"

"It's goin. The time between practices at school have come in handy, I've gotten a lot written."

"Are you ever gonna tell me what it's about?" She asked leaning and grabbing his hand.

He laced his fingers with hers, "You're just going to have to wait until I'm done and read it for yourself."

"Yeah, yeah," she said smacking his hand playfully, "you know as your wife I should get the benefit of reading it first."

"And you will, when I'm done writing it."

* * *

After they finished eating, they watched the end of the movie. Curled up on the couch together, Lucas smiled to himself. He ran his fingers through Brooke's hair and kissed the top of her forehead. She shifted slightly, looking up at him smiling. "Tonight has been perfect."

"We could have gone out, I just wanted it to be a good night for us," Lucas replied stroking her arm.

"We didn't need to; I liked staying in with you. It's been too long since we've done something like this."

"It has, you've been so busy with your line and I've had games and practices with the team and meetings with editors, I think we needed this."

"Speaking of things we need," Brooke grinned sitting up, "I have a Valentine's Day present for you," she winked walking into their bedroom. When she came back, she cleared her throat getting his attention. When Lucas looked up, his jaw almost hit the floor. She was dressed in a red lace up that hugged every curve perfectly. Letting her robe slide off her shoulders slightly, she walked towards him and straddling his lap. "I think you should unwrap your present now Mr. Scott."

"Whatever you say Mrs. Scott," Lucas replied kissing her neck as his fingers found the ribbon tied up her back. He slowly began to untie the knot at the top, his hand traveling down her bare back.

* * *

Lying wrapped in each other on the couch, the couple sat smiling. Brooke's back resting against his chest, Lucas linking their hands and kissing her shoulder, "I love you Brooke."

"Hmm, I love you too Luke," she replied turning into him and kissing his neck. "I don't ever want this night to end."

"End? Come on it's just getting started. You ready for desert?"

"I thought we just had desert," Brooke laughed getting a chuckle out of her husband.

"I meant a different kind of desert," he said slipping out of her arms and heading towards the fridge. "Something like this." He walked back over a carrying a box of chocolate covered strawberries, the champagne and two glasses.

"You have me on the strawberries, but I'll pass on the champagne."

Lucas looked up from pouring with a raised brow, "you sure you're ok? It's not like Brooke Davis to turn down a drink."

"Well, I'm Brooke Scott now," she joked trying to change the subject.

"Brooke, what's going on?"

"Ok, I wasn't going to say anything until I knew for sure," she said biting her lip, "but I think I'm pregnant."

"What? Really? Brooke that's…why wouldn't you tell me that?"

"I was going to. I took a home test earlier and it was positive, then I took another one to be sure. I called my doctor, I have an appointment in a few days, then I'll know for sure….say something."

"We're having a baby," he said a huge smile on his face.

She nodded, smiling back, "yeah, we're having a baby."

Leaning in he kissed her softly and pulled her into his chest. Their foreheads resting against each other, they were both so content in the moment.

Pulling away slightly Brooke took his face in her hands and kissed him again. "This has been a really good night," he whispered, causing her too nod in agreement.

"Ok, now gimme some strawberries," she said clapping her hands together getting a chuckle out of Lucas. Reaching behind he grabbed the box and placed it in her waiting hands.

* * *

After the second movie was over and the box was empty, the couple decided they should probably get some sleep. Brooke cleaning up the food trash, Lucas putting the champagne bottle back in the fridge, deciding he wouldn't drink if she couldn't.

"You ready for bed pretty girl?" he asked from the kitchen, watching her pull her robe back on and straighten up the living room.

"I'll meet you in there in a second," she replied as he nodded and headed into the bedroom. She followed in a few minutes later, holding something behind her back.

"You ok?" he asked seeing the look on her face.

"I'm good, I just figured you may want a little treat before bed."

"Really?" he asked a small grin appearing in his face, "what did you have in mind?"

Lifting up her hand she revealed the whipped cream can in her hand and smiled, walking towards the bed. Grabbing her waist, he pulled her on to the bed next to him. "Whipped cream huh?"

"I figured we could have some fun with something sweet," she answered opening the canister and he slid his body over hers. He began to kiss down her neck, causing a soft moan to escape her lips. He stopped briefly looking at her, concern showing on his face. "What the matter?" she asked as he sat up and moved next to her.

"You sure you're ok to do this? I mean shouldn't we check with your doctor and stuff, I don't wanna do anything to…"

Grabbing his arm, she stopped him, "Luke I'm fine. We just did this on the couch remember?"

"Yeah, but that was before I knew, I don't wanna do anything to hurt our baby."

"Our baby is fine," she couldn't help but laugh lightly at his concern, it was adorable. "Trust me, we'll be fine." He nodded, smiling at how silly it seemed like he was being. He had never done this before any of it, he just wanted to be safe. "Just relax," Brooke said pushing him back and picking the whipped cream up.

The couple spent the rest of the night getting lost in each other and enjoying the night together. The rest of the world fading away, none of the stress of the world mattering. They would deal with it all tomorrow. This Valentine's Day was all about them and that's all either of them could have hoped for.

* * *

I know it was short, but I wanted to do something for Valentine's Day. Hope you all like it xo


End file.
